¡Bienvenida seas, muerte!
by Angie Cullen O-shea
Summary: OS/AU. The sadness story contest. Bella y Edward celebran su primer año de matrimonio, y nadie nunca imaginó que, esa misma tarde, Edward acabaría deseando su propia muerte...


**~Las votaciones han iniciado ya. Espero que se tomen el tiempo de pasarse por ahí y votar por sus historias favoritas. Hay demasiados fics realmente buenos ^^, yo aún no me decido por cuál votar...  


* * *

**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los manipulo para mi propia conveniencia.

Aloó. Ayer que subí el OS no me di tiempo de escribir una nota más larga, pero ahora regresé para eso :) jeje

Estoy muy feliz de haber terminado el fic, me costó un poco escribirlo porque nunca hes sido buena con el drama. Así que toda la semana trabajé en él. Espero que mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena ^^

Para quienes no lo saben, el "The Sadness Story Contest" es un concurso sobre historias con finales tristes, así que lo único que espero es que al terminar de leer mi historia estén llorando de tristeza :P jeje

Un beso. ¡Enjoy it!

* * *

**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: ¡Bienvenida seas, muerte!**

**Autor: Angie Cullen O-shea**

**Pareja: Edward y Bella**

**Summary: Bella y Edward celebran su primer año de matrimonio y nadie nunca imaginó que esa misma tarde Edward acabaría deseando su propia muerte...**

**Rating: T**

**Número de palabras: 2576**

**¡Bienvenida seas, muerte!**

**Bella POV**

—Despierta, dormilona —me dijo Edward al oído; su suave y aterciopelada voz se me antojaba a música celestial.

—Mmm...—murmuré, aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Me removí entre las sábanas y coloqué mi cabeza sobre su torso desnudo, empeñada en quedarme acostada un poco más.

—Amor, despierta —por su tono, pude intuir que trataba de no reír—. Recuerda que hoy iremos de excursión…

—Excursión_—_gemí—. _Maravilloso…_

El cuerpo de Edward se sacudió debajo de mí a causa de la risa y yo me limité a enterrar mi cabeza aún más en su torso.

—Bella, lo prometiste—me recordó—. Por cierto… —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa—, ¡Feliz aniversario!

Me erguí repentinamente en la cama haciendo que la cabeza me diera vueltas. Observé a Edward que estaba recostado junto a mí; sus ojos me miraban con diversión y tenía ligeramente elevada la comisura de sus labios.

Sacudí la cabeza en un intento por aclarar mis ideas… Era verdad. Hoy cumplíamos un año de matrimonio. Ése era el motivo principal de que estuviéramos aquí, en Glacier National Park.

A Edward le había parecido excelente idea venir a pasar unos días en este lugar ya que yo no quería regalos extravagantes ni nada de eso. Según dijo, sería como nuestra segunda luna de miel.

El parque estaba lleno de paisajes realmente maravillosos. Las cascadas, los lagos, los glaciares... el denso bosque y el hermoso paisaje adornado por las sempiternas montañas...todo eso hacía de este sitio un lugar de ensueño.

Recordé con satisfacción los tres días anteriores. Habíamos acudido a todo tipo de recorridos por el lugar, acompañados siempre de numerosos turistas que deseaban pasar sus vacaciones en medio de la naturaleza. Pero hoy, por ser una ocasión especial, habíamos decidido pasar el día solos en una pequeña excursión.

Aunque no me hacía mucha gracia el ir caminando por ahí, con tantas rocas y ramas con las que resbalar, me agradaba la idea de la excursión. Tenía algo muy importante que decirle a Edward y ésta sería mi perfecta oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¿Bella? —inquirió Edward con el ceño fruncido, interrumpiendo abruptamente mis cavilaciones. No me había dado cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo perdida en mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento—me sonrojé y tras una breve pausa añadí—. ¡Feliz aniversario!

Edward relajó el semblante y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita. Sus brazos se extendieron en mi dirección, llamándome silenciosamente a acercarme.

Acudí gustosa a su llamado y me senté sobre su regazo. Casi inmediatamente, sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos y se fundieron en un beso que demostraba todo el amor que nos teníamos. Mis manos viajaron hacia su cabello y las suyas acariciaron la piel desnuda de mis brazos, provocándome un placentero cosquilleo.

—Te amo— dije con la respiración agitada cuando rompí el beso, pues había comenzado a hiperventilar. No importaba cuanto tiempo lleváramos juntos, él siempre provocaba ese tipo de reacciones en mí.

—Bella, ahora tu eres lo más importante para mí—fue su respuesta. Su frente descansaba sobre la mía y podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mis mejillas—No sé qué haría sin ti.

Esbozó su perfecta sonrisa torcida y depositó un casto beso sobre mis labios. Luego, me apartó suavemente de su regazo y se levantó de la cama.

—Tenemos que vestirnos —me avisó, aún sonriendo mientras observaba mi cuerpo semidesnudo, cubierto sólo por mi ropa interior. De inmediato sentí la sangre acumulándose en mis pómulos—. Humm…te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas.

Me giñó un ojo y después se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes.

Suspiré y me levanté de la cama para ir en busca de mi ropa. Elegí algo cómodo y me vestí. Después abrí uno de los compartimentos de mi maleta y saqué el impecable sobre blanco que había guardado antes de venir aquí. La tarde anterior a nuestra partida había ido al laboratorio a recoger los resultados de mi prueba de embarazo: era positiva. Edward aún no lo sabía. Yo esperaba darle hoy la grandiosa noticia... sería mi regalo de aniversario.

Instantáneamente, llevé una de mis manos hacia mi vientre y una pequeña lágrima de felicidad se escapó de mis ojos y resbaló por mis mejillas: un hermoso ser estaba creciendo en mi interior, un pequeño bebé que reforzaba los lazos de amor entre Edward y yo. Nunca había pensado mucho en la maternidad, pero ahora que iba a serlo, me sentía rebosante de alegría y estaba segura de que Edward se sentiría igualmente feliz.

—¿Ya estás lista, Bella? —escuché la voz de Edward a mis espaldas. En un rápido movimiento me limpié la solitaria lágrima y doblé el sobre cuidadosamente antes de meterlo en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

—Sí, estoy lista—contesté al tiempo que me volvía para encontrarme con su rostro sonriente.

Tomamos nuestras mochilas y salimos de la habitación. Pronto estuvimos fuera del hotel y comenzamos a caminar, conversando sobre cuál sería la mejor dirección para nuestra excursión.

Durante toda nuestra caminata, hablamos sobre todo tipo de cosas, guardando silencio de vez en cuando para deleitarnos con la hermosa vista del lugar. Los frondosos árboles se erguían llenos de vida sobre nuestras cabezas y sólo se oía el suave sonido de las hojas meciéndose al viento y el alegre trinar de las aves.

Cerca del mediodía, vislumbramos un pequeño prado, se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros, medio oculto entre los árboles que bordeaban su extensión. Edward y yo decidimos que era el lugar perfecto para detenernos a descansar.

Mientras atravesábamos la maleza, introduje mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saqué el sobre blanco, manteniéndolo apretujado contra mi palma. Era hora de decirle a Edward la buena nueva.

Un ruido de hojas crujiendo muy cerca de nosotros nos sobresaltó. Todo había estado silencioso hasta ese momento, pues habíamos dejado de charlar. El crujido vino acompañado de una especie de resoplido animal.

—¿Edward?—dije con cautela deteniéndome en mi lugar. Él también se había detenido a pocos pasos de donde yo me encontraba y observaba cuidadosamente, en busca de quienquiera que haya producido los sonidos.

Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido. Ante mí apareció una enorme bestia de pelaje oscuro; era un oso y estaba completamente furioso. Agitaba continuamente las aletas de su nariz y resoplaba con furia una y otra vez.

Había leído que las hembras de oso eran especialmente agresivas cuando tenían a sus crías cerca, no obstante, no podía recordar con claridad qué se debería hacer en estos casos; sólo recordaba vagamente que se debía ser cauteloso, pues cualquier movimiento brusco podía ser tomado por el oso como muestra de agresión.

Me quedé paralizada en mi lugar, viendo cómo el enorme oso se alzaba en sus patas traseras y emitía un rugido bestial. Pude ver de refilón los ojos desorbitados de Edward y su expresión de puro terror. Adiviné que temía por mí y no por él, pues el oso estaba más cerca de donde yo me encontraba.

Intenté tragar saliva con dificultad. Sentía la garganta totalmente reseca y me costaba trabajo respirar con normalidad debido al pánico. En mi mano empuñada aún aferraba con fuerza el sobre blanco. El miedo por mi pequeño bebé me azotó ferozmente: no podía dejar que el oso me dañara, no cuando llevaba a mi bebé dentro.

En un acto de desesperación quise apartarme de su alcance. Con sigilo, intenté dar un paso hacia atrás; los nervios entorpecieron mis movimientos, de por sí ya torpes, y me caí estruendosamente sobre el mohoso suelo.

Entonces el oso emitió otro de sus feroces rugidos y se arrojó contra mí.

**Edward POV**

—¡No! —grité con voz estrangulada cuando Bella cayó y el animal arremetió contra ella.

_Ella no, ella no… _Sollocé en mi cabeza. Podría soportar cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa excepto ver que algo la dañara. Ella era mi vida, la luz de mi existencia.

Para mi desgracia, mi grito sólo empeoró las cosas, pues el oso lo interpretó como amenaza. Una de sus gigantescas garras golpeó de lleno el costado izquierdo de Bella. Su alarido de dolor me desgarró el corazón. Un sentimiento de impotencia me invadió mientras veía la sangre salir a borbotones del cuerpo de Bella. La descomunal bestia rugía, ahogando los lamentos de mi esposa.

Escaneé a mi alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarme contra el oso. Mi vista se dirigió hacia una roca angulosa situada a poca distancia desde donde yo me encontraba. Con un movimiento brusco y cargado de desesperación la tomé, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que me sirviera de algo contra la bestia.

Una ola de puro odio recorrió cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas cuando observe al oso. Sus dos patas delanteras aplastaban con increíble fuerza el cuerpo de Bella y su pelaje oscuro estaba adornado de rojo escarlata: era la sangre de mi esposa.

Me abalancé furioso sobre el animal y le golpeé la nuca con toda la fuerza que mis músculos me permitieron. El oso rugió y dio un paso hacia atrás, preparado para arremeter contra mí.

Una risa histérica brotó de mi interior. Ahora me daba igual si el oso también me atacaba. Si Bella moría, ¿para qué querría seguir viviendo?

Golpeé la cabeza del oso una vez más sin darle tiempo de erguirse sobre sus patas, pues de esa manera tendría más ventaja sobre mí. Una de las garras del oso se incrustó en mi pantorrilla izquierda, pero no me importó. Lo golpeé tantas veces como me fue posible, invadido por un sentimiento de rabia y impotencia.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero al fin el oso cedió y se tumbó sobre el suelo, débil y herido. Sólo entonces solté la roca que me había servido de arma y acudí velozmente al lugar donde yacía Bella.

Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado de sangre y se retorcía por el dolor. Sus gemidos taladraban mis oídos y hacían que mi pecho se contrajera por la angustia. Me arrodillé a su lado, consciente de que no había nada qué hacer. La civilización estaba a muchos kilómetros de aquí y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarnos. Y aunque lograra llegar hasta ahí, herido como estaba, sabía que Bella no lo lograría, terminaría por desangrarse y yo no podría soportar haberla dejado sola en este lugar.

Yo ni siquiera podía sentir las heridas, sabía que ahora mismo tendría que estar gimiendo de dolor por el daño que había causado el oso en mi cuerpo, pero no podía sentir nada. Del único dolor del que era consciente era el de mi pecho. Sentía como si mi corazón estuviera siendo apuñalado y estrujado dentro de mí.

Las lágrimas corrían ahora sin cesar por todo mi rostro, acompañadas de desgarradores sollozos. Pasé mi brazo por debajo de su espalda y acuné su cuerpo desmadejado contra el mío.

Recorrí su cara con mi dedo ensangrentado, trazando un camino hasta su cuello. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en su rostro.

—Edward…—musitó haciendo un increíble esfuerzo. Abrió los ojos y me permitió observar una vez más sus hermosos orbes chocolate. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y se removió entre mis brazos—Edward…

—Calla, Bella—la silencié con un suave siseo—. Te amo, te amo, te amo…—sollocé.

—Edward…—dijo una vez más. Ésta vez pude sentir como su mano intentaba alzarse. La tomé entre las mías y me di cuenta de que aferraba un sobre blanco, ahora teñido también de rojo escarlata—morirá, Edward…nuestro…bebé…

Su voz se fue perdiendo en un débil susurro. No entendía a qué se refería pero no me detuve a reflexionar en sus palabras; su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más débil entre mis brazos y ahora respiraba con dificultad.

La apreté aún más contra mi pecho y rocé mis labios con los suyos. Sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba por completo cuando la escuché suspirar y sus ojos se cerraron. Ahora ella estaba muerta...muerta…

El lugar en donde hasta hace unos momentos había estado mi corazón, ahora se sentía completamente vacío. Su mano inmóvil aún descansaba en la mía ahora ya sin sujetar el sobre blanco, arrugado y ensangrentado.

No sabía qué importancia podía tener ese sobre para que Bella se hubiera aferrado tan arduamente a él. Lo tomé y a duras penas logré distinguir el logotipo que llevaba impreso en una de las esquinas ya que las lágrimas empañaban mi visión. Lo abrí y saque la hoja que estaba dentro. No podía creer lo que mis ojos me decían…era una prueba de embarazo…positiva.

Emití un sollozo desgarrador y enterré mi cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Bella, empapando todo con mis lágrimas. El dolor en mi pecho aumentó de manera exponencial. No sólo había perdido al amor de mi vida, también había perdido a mi hijo. Un pequeño ser que nunca vería nacer…

En este momento deseé que la muerte llegara por mí. Lo deseé con toda la fuerza de mi alma, cada célula de mi cuerpo lo deseó con igual intensidad. ¿Qué sentido tenía ahora seguir viviendo?, ¿qué sentido tenía si la vida acababa de arrebatarme todo lo importante que poseía y podía poseer? Había perdido a mis dos ángeles…mi ángel de ojos chocolates y torpeza encantadora…y mi pequeño angelito, aquél cuyo rostro jamás conocería… y de cuyos labios jamás escucharía pronunciar la palabra "papá"…

Nadie que no estuviera en mi situación podría siquiera imaginar la magnitud de mi dolor. Ahora estaba vacío por dentro, y el vacío dolía como dagas incrustadas en mi pecho.

El deseo de morir aumentaba con cada latido de mi ahora muerto corazón. Me aferraba a la muerte como el único remanso de paz que me quedaba en medio de este cruel abismo.

Cerré los ojos e intenté no pensar en otra cosa que no fueran recuerdos, recuerdos felices de mis días con Bella. Eso haría mucho más llevadera la espera de la muerte. Recordé el día que la conocí… también aquél día que le pedí que fuera mi novia… el día en que la llevé a conocer a mi familia…

Mi familia. Ellos sufrirían cuando se enteraran de la noticia. Mi chispeante e hiperactiva hermanita Alice, ella sufriría casi tanto como mi padre Carlisle o Emmet. Pero nadie sufriría como lo haría Esme. Con su rostro en forma de corazón siempre lleno de bondad y amor…

Y aún sabiendo lo que ellos sufrirían por mi muerte, no podía quedarme. No quería hacerlo. Ellos eran importantes, por supuesto que lo eran, pero nada nunca sería suficiente para llenar el enorme hueco que tenía en mi pecho. Para mí, la muerte era la única solución.

Inhalé fuerte, aspirando la esencia de fresas en cabello de Bella, acompañado con el olor a tierra, sangre y lágrimas.

Podía sentir que mi fin estaba cerca y me sentí casi feliz por ello.

Decidí aprovechar mis últimos minutos fantaseando con que, después de todo, había un cielo allá arriba y ahí es donde irían a parar Bella y mi pequeño bebé. .. Soñando que yo había acumulado durante toda mi vida los méritos necesarios para entrar allí también. ..y entonces nos reuniríamos y seríamos una familia…una familia feliz por toda la eternidad.

Sonreí y con ese pensamiento esperé la muerte. La esperé y la esperé, aferrando firmemente el cuerpo inerte de mi esposa y deseando que en verdad nos encontráramos dondequiera que las almas fueran al morir…

Exhalé y lo único que pude pensar fue: ¡Bienvenida seas, muerte!

* * *

Ok, espero contar con su opinión.

Recuerden, los reviews son como mi marca personal de heroína, sean buenitas y no me dejen sin mi dosis :)

(( Para quienes esperan el siguiente cap de "Vacaciones en Isla Esme" lo subiré el lunes sin falta. ¡Palabra de niña exploradora! xD ))


End file.
